Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a measuring apparatus, a measuring system, and a measuring method.
Background Art
Conventionally, colorimeters and luminance meters are known to measure the luminance or chromaticity of the light emanating from an object. For example, so-called XYZ cameras that use optical band-pass filters are known. The optical band-pass filters can deal with the color matching functions of the XYZ colorimetric system defined by the International Commission on Illumination (Commission International de L'Eclairage (CIE)). It is known that human retina cells have a sensing system that senses R (red), G (green), and B (blue) of the light reflected from an object, and the retina cells transmit signals that correspond to the intensity of the sensed R, G, and B of the light to a brain. The brain perceives the color of an object from the ratio of the received signals. The sensitivity of the sensing system that senses R, G, and B has the characteristics called color matching functions.
The values in the spectral distribution of the light that is reflected at an object and received by human eyes are multiplied by color matching functions, and the integrated values X, Y, and Z of the obtained values are referred to as tristimulus values. Human eyes sense colors depending on the magnitude of those tristimulus values. When the stimulus magnitude of X is greater than the stimulus magnitude of Y and Z, the color of an object is perceived as red. When the stimulus magnitude of Y is greater than the stimulus magnitude of X and Z, the color of an object is perceived as green. In a similar manner, when the stimulus magnitude of Z is greater than the stimulus magnitude of X and Y, the color of an object is perceived as blue.